


A brief Musing on the Jedi Code

by Stormchildknight



Series: The Complete Works of Fian Taylis, Jedi Knight [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchildknight/pseuds/Stormchildknight
Summary: One of Fiann's early musing on the Jedi code, recorded in approximately 17 BBY.
Series: The Complete Works of Fian Taylis, Jedi Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158770





	A brief Musing on the Jedi Code

**Author's Note:**

> Fiann's views on the Jedi code following Order 66 are complicated, this is one of their earliest musings after they are safe and have had the time to begin making notes, instead of focusing purely on their own survival.

The Jedi code is well known throughout the galaxy.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the force.

In the book the Jedi Path, a book passed from master to apprentice for nigh a thousand years, Grand Master Fae Coven breaks down each principle, stating that a Jedi need only remember these five tenants to live their lives as defenders of justice.

When placed in the context of the history of the Republic, the Jedi Order and the events and circumstances which led to the Seperatist Movement, the Clone Wars and the Fall of the Republic and the Order, I have concluded that the Code is flawed. Though I have to say, from my perspective the flaws lie with the first and third tenets, not the others.

Beginning with the first tenet, I think this one probably causes the most issues. A lot of my siblings in the Order came back from battlefields traumatised, horrified by what they had witnessed and what they had done, and yet found little support beyond meditation within the chambers of the temple. I myself still have nightmares to this day and I know that many of my siblings did to. The force can help us enter and remain calm in times of great stress, but it offers cold comfort when the agonised screams of innocents fill your dreams.

There were those like Pong Krell who defected and turned against the Order, others simply left, too broken by what they had done to remain, far too many ended their own lives. I believe that this precept of the code led to an emotional blindness within the Jedi order, that made us incapable of effectively handling the horrors of war and its impact upon our own.

This same emotional blindness led to a lack of empathy and compassion in our dealings with both the Republic and the Galaxy at large. This lack of empathy and compassion meant that the Jedi Order failed to act time and again, to put an end to injustice and cruelty. We failed the Twi’leks among countless other species.

It, and the third tenet were also used to justify the banning of attachments, a practice that likely furthered the disassociation of the Jedi order from the wider galaxy, and the suffering of trillions of souls. Combined with our service as the Republic’s generals in the Clone Wars, the fact that there are so few of us that to many we were but a myth, and our fealty to a corrupt Senate, I cannot say I am remotely surprised that Palpatine has corrupted the image of the order so effectively and made us monsters.

Ultimately, I believe the Code was meant to keep us humble, to help us be good servants of the Force, Justice, and the Galaxy, but a lack of critical discussion around the Tenets of the Code lead to a culture of complacency and isolationism which were key to the order’s downfall.


End file.
